dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of the German science fiction thriller Dark debuted on Netflix on December 1, 2017. It was the streaming service's first German-language original series. Announcement Netflix confirmed in February 2016 that it would produce its first German-language series with Who Am I? director Baran bo Odar and the producers behind foreign-language Oscar winner The Lives of Others. The series, entitled Dark, is described as a mysterious saga following four families living in a small German town. Their idyllic life is torn apart when two children mysteriously disappear and the families' dark secrets begin to come to the surface. Jantje Friese, who co-wrote Odar's cyber-thriller Who am I? penned the screenplay for the series. Netflix made a 10-episode order for Dark, which began production in 2016 and was released to Netflix subscribers worldwide in 2017. Quirin Berg, Max Wiedemann and Justyna Müsch were producers. “Dark is an incredible German story that will appeal to a global audience.” said Erik Barmack, VP international originals at Netflix. “Bo and Jantje are creative talents that have developed great projects in both Berlin and Hollywood, and we are thrilled to be working with them on our first original series entirely authored, shot and produced in Germany.”"Netflix Confirms First German Series 'Dark' From Baran bo Odar" Hollywood Reporter. February 24, 2016. Cast *Louis Hofmann as Jonas Kahnwald *Oliver Masucci as Ulrich Nielsen *Jördis Triebel as Katharina Nielsen *Maja Schöne as Hannah Kahnwald *Sebastian Rudolph as Michael Kahnwald *Anatole Taubman as Bernd Doppler *Mark Waschke as Noah *Karoline Eichhorn as Charlotte Doppler *Stephan Kampwirth as Peter Doppler *Anne Ratte-Polle as Ines Kahnwald (1986) *Andreas Pietschmann as The Stranger *Lisa Vicari as Martha Nielsen *Angela Winkler as Ines Kahnwald *Michael Mendl as Bernd Doppler (1986) Episodes Production *Netflix greenlit the series for a single season consisting of 10 episodes on February 24, 2016. *Principal photography began on October 18, 2016 and ended during March of 2017 in Berlin and the surrounding area."DARK, THE FIRST NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES PRODUCED IN GERMANY COMMENCES PRINCIPAL PHOTOGRAPHY" Netflix Media. October 18, 2016. Images Posters Dark_US_Poster.jpg Still photos DARK Still 101 - Bartosz and Franziska with drugs.jpg DARK Still 101 - Jonas by Power Plant.jpg DARK Still 101 - Jonas with hood.jpg DARK Still 101 - Jonas, Martha and Bartosz.jpg DARK Still 101 - Magnus, Katharina and Martha.jpg DARK Still 101 - Michael with letter.jpg DARK Still 101 - Mikkel and Jonas in forest.jpg DARK Still 101 - Teens go to caves.jpg DARK Still 102 - Aleksander.jpg DARK Still 102 - Franziska and Magnus in forest.jpg DARK Still 102 - Franziska.jpg DARK Still 102 - Hannah kisses Ulrich.jpg DARK Still 102 - Jana at Mads' grave.jpg DARK Still 102 - Jonas dreams of Michael.jpg DARK Still 102 - Jonas with map.jpg DARK Still 102 - Katharina and Ulrich in Mikkel's room.jpg DARK Still 102 - Mikkel in 1986.jpg DARK Still 102 - The Stranger in hotel room.jpg DARK Still 102 - Ulrich and Katharina embrace.jpg DARK Still 103 - Bernd with photographs.jpg DARK Still 103 - Claudia 1986.jpg DARK Still 103 - Egon Tiedemann.jpg DARK Still 103 - Erik in the chair.jpg DARK Still 103 - Katharina and Ulrich 1986.jpg DARK Still 104 - Charlotte and Bernadette.jpg DARK Still 104 - Charlotte and Peter.jpg DARK Still 104 - Katharina and Hannah hug.jpg DARK Still 104 - Katharina and Hannah.jpg DARK Still 104 - Noah's back.jpg DARK Still 104 - Ulrich interrogated in Power Plant.jpg DARK Still 105 - Hannah and Ulrich 1986.jpg DARK Still 105 - Hannah.jpg DARK Still 105 - Ines.jpg DARK Still 105 - Martha in play.jpg DARK Still 105 - The Stranger and Jonas at church.jpg DARK Still 105 - The Stranger in caves.jpg DARK Still 106 - Bartosz and Martha kiss.jpg DARK Still 106 - Bartosz.jpg DARK Still 106 - Jonas outside caves.jpg DARK Still 106 - Katharina and Martha fight.jpg DARK Still 106 - Martha, Magnus and Katharina in school.jpg DARK Still 106 - Ulrich photo album.jpg DARK Still 106 - Ulrich police archive.jpg DARK Still 107 - Charlotte in bunker.jpg DARK Still 107 - Katharina 1986.jpg DARK Still 107 - Noah in bunker.jpg DARK Still 107 - Ulrich and Katharina talk.jpg DARK Still 108 - Ulrich outside caves.jpg DARK Still 109 - Jonas and Martha kiss in the rain.jpg DARK Still 109 - Katharina and Charlotte.jpg DARK Still 109 - Katharina and Hannah 1986.jpg DARK Still 109 - Magnus and Martha.jpg DARK Still 110 - Car crash.jpg DARK Still 110 - Charlotte in bunker.jpg DARK Still 110 - Helge after car crash.jpg DARK Still 110 - Helge in crashed car.jpg DARK Still 110 - Jonas in hospital.jpg DARK Still 110 - Noah and Helge outside church.jpg DARK Still 110 - Noah and Mikkel in hospital.jpg DARK Still 110 - Tronte, Ulrich and Egon 1986.jpg DARK Still S1 - Helge and Gretchen.jpg DARK Still S1 - Jonas enters cave.jpg DARK Still S1 - Jonas leaving cave.jpg DARK Still S1 - Mads' body in forest.jpg Videos Dark_Official_Trailer_HD_Netflix References Category:Dark Category:Episodes Category:Season 1